What Have I Done?
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: Inuyasha has done something unforgivable. He knows what he should do, but will Kagome be able to forgive him? She knows what Inuyasha wants to say, but she wont listen. What will happen between the group? Rated T to be safe. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly LOVE the anime. I REALLY, REALLY wish I owned Inuyasha, but that wish will NEVER, EVER come true.**

**Feudal Era.**

It was a nice, hot summer day in the feudal era. The cloudless sky was the perfect shade of blue. Purple and yellow flowers danced around the well. Sango and Miroku were sitting by the river. Kagome was asleep in the grass, with Shippo curled by her side. Inuyasha was sitting under a tree, watching Kagome as she slept. He knew she would be leaving soon. He just didn't know she wanted to leave that day. The warm breeze blew Kagome's hair around her face. Inuyasha continued to watch her. As she awoke, she sat up carefully. She didn't want to wake the young fox demon.

Kagome stood, and pulled her ebony hair into a loose ponytail. Inuyasha also stood, and began walking toward the human girl. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned and greeted him with a warm smile. "Well, I sure feel better." She stretched her arms over her head. "Did you sleep?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't need sleep. I need to watch for Naraku." Kagome frowned. "You know, it isn't healthy to stay awake for so long without rest. Anyway, I better get going soon."

Kagome took a few steps toward her backpack, before Inuyasha stopped her. "You're going back already?" Kagome nodded. "You can't go back!" The human girl turned slightly. "And why not?" Inuyasha clenched his fists. "We need to find Naraku, that's why!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "_We_ need to find Naraku? _I_ need to go home!" A few insults that should _not_ be repeated, were flung between the pair. Kagome picked up her backpack, and flung it over her shoulder. "Inuyasha, I need to go home! I haven't seen my family in weeks, because I've been here with you looking for Naraku! No one has seen him since I came back from last time anyway!" Inuyasha stood up, blocking the well. "Well he could come back at any moment! Why are you too stupid to see that?" Kagome pushed him out of the way, and stood on the edge of the well. "I'm not stupid!" Inuyasha gave a small chuckle. "Could've fooled me." Kagome clenched her fists. "You're such a jerk! Inuyasha, I hate you!" And with that, she disappeared into the well.

It took a moment to sink in. Inuyasha felt horrible. "She hates me?" He hung his head, and sat in front of the well. He glanced back up to see Miroku, just a few feet in front of him. "Inuyasha, did Kagome leave?" The monk questioned. "She hates me." It came out as a whisper. "Could you speak up?" The half demon looked back down, and punched the ground. "She said she hates me." Sango came up behind Miroku, and walked over to Inuyasha. "Well in all fairness, every time you two argue, you do call her stupid." "It isn't my fault!" Inuyasha stood up. "She's the one who wants to go back!" Sango placed her right hand on Inuyasha's left shoulder. "Inuyasha, you need to think about what Kagome wants. She just wants to see her family, then she will come back. Like she always does. If you're so worried about her, then go after her. If Naraku does show up, we can handle it." "I'm not worried about anyone!" Sango raised an eye brow, and turned away. "Could've fooled me."

**Present Day.**

A light appeared above the well then vanished. Kagome lifted herself up and over the edge, throwing her backpack into a corner of the well house. "Stupid Inuyasha. Why does he have to be so stubborn? I would've stayed if he just asked without yelling at me." Kagome reached for the door to the well house, and opened it. She looked back at the well, with an angered look on her features. "Stupid Inuyasha." She ran to the door of her house, and walked inside. "Mom? Souta? I'm home!" There was no reply. Kagome walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" There was still no reply. "Hmm… she must be out shopping." She left the kitchen, and ran up the stairs, to her bedroom.

She placed her hand on the door knob, and carefully opened the door. She sighed. "Why does he do this to me? Maybe I'll feel better after a nice hot shower." Kagome picked out some clothes, and wandered into her bathroom. She turned on the hot water, and stepped inside. She stood in the shower until the hot water ran out. Kagome turned the water off, stepped back out, and got dressed. She was now wearing a peach coloured sundress that reached just above her knees, and her ebony hair was in a messy bun. "I guess I should go back and say sorry for what I said." She whispered. Kagome opened the door that lead back to her bedroom. As she walked in, she noticed a note on her computer desk. It read;

_Kagome, _

_If you got this, then I guess you came back early. Me and mom went out of town for the week to visit gramps at some cabin. We won't be back until Friday, so I guess we'll see you then. If you're still home._

_Souta._

"They left me home alone? This day just gets better and better." Kagome crumpled the note, and threw it on her desk. She felt a breeze on her neck, and turned around. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha sat in the window. "Do you really hate me?" Kagome glared at him for a few minutes, then sat on her bed. "Yes! No?" The half demon smelled the salty scent of her tears. "Kagome? Are you still mad at me?" Kagome shook her head. "Yes, I'm still mad! Why don't you like it when I come back home?" Inuyasha sighed, and sat beside Kagome. "I just don't like it when you leave." Kagome crossed her arms. "Why?" "I don't like you being somewhere I can't protect you!"

Kagome stood. "I never asked you to protect me!" She pointed her right index finger at the half demon. "Why do you even care? Face it! All you need me for is finding the jewel shards!" Inuyasha growled. "You know that's not true! I don't need those damn shards!" Kagome continued her rant. "You always try to pick a fight! You call me stupid!" The half demon released another growl. She ignored him. "If you hate me so much, then why don't you just leave me here?" "I don't hate you! Dammit, Kagome! Listen to me!" Kagome continued to yell. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Inuyasha stood, and grabbed Kagome's right hand. "Because I can't live without you!"

**A/N: If anyone wants me to continue, please say so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I do NOT own Inuyasha. Never have, never will.**

Kagome gasped, and retracted her hand. "I can't believe you just said that." She whispered. Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. "Why is that so hard to believe?" Kagome sniffled. "Because, you love Kikyo." Inuyasha growled and shook his head. "I don't care about Kikyo! Maybe I used to, but that was a long time ago!" The half demon calmed himself down, before he made Kagome angry again. "Then why do you always go after her when you catch her scent?" Inuyasha growled again. "I go after her because she looks like you, and I can't seem to get close to you. If I try to, you get mad. You are the only person I care about. I would give my life for you!" Kagome's head snapped up, making eye contact with the half demon, as he continued. "Do you know why I do the things I do? Why I make you mad enough to say 'sit'? I do that on purpose, because it feels like that's the only way I can get your attention." Kagome sighed. "You're wrong, Inuyasha. I don't pay attention to you, because I thought you were in love with Kikyo, and I didn't want to ruin anything."

Kagome took a few steps toward him, and looked down at her feet. She looked back up, and jumped slightly when she realized how close Inuyasha's face was to her own. "I know you have a family here. But I also know that you don't belong here in this time. You belong with me, and I want you to stay with me in my time." Inuyasha reached for her right hand, and put it over his heart. The half demon smiled. Kagome closed her eyes and began to sniffle. Inuyasha placed his free hand on the left side of Kagome's face. Her eyes shot open when she felt Inuyasha's lips come in contact with hers.

**Feudal era, three weeks later.**

A light appeared above the well, followed by Kagome's backpack and Kagome, who was on Inuyasha's back. He carefully lifted her off his back, and placed her on the grass. "Thank-you, Inuyasha." The half demon tilted his head, as he stood in front of the girl with ebony hair. "For what?" Kagome smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Everything." Inuyasha smiled to himself. "I'll always be there for you." Kagome let go of him, and glanced around. "Where do you think Sango and Miroku are?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Who cares?" The pair turned around when they heard Sango's voice. "Inuyasha, I heard that!" Sango ran up to the pair. "What took you guys so long getting back? You've been gone for nearly a month!" Kagome scratched the back of her head. "I'll tell you at the village, once Shippo and Miroku are with us."

**That evening.**

Everyone sat around a small campfire, roasting fish. The group sat in silence for a while, until Sango spoke up. "Well, Kagome? Everyone is here now. Are you going to tell us what took you so long to get back?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who was sitting in a tree, staring at the starlit sky. She looked back to the small group. "Well, Shippo is going to be happy." Shippo jumped onto Kagome's lap at the mention of his name. "What will I be happy about? Did you bring more faceless octopus for me?" Kagome giggled. "It was a wiener! And that isn't why you'll be happy." Miroku removed the fish from the fire. Shippo grabbed a piece of fish and began munching on it.

She glanced back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome startled the half demon, who fell backwards out of the tree. "What?" Kagome let a giggle escaped her lips. "Can I tell them now?" Inuyasha climbed back onto his branch. "I don't care. Just don't make a big deal out of it." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo exchanged confused glances. Miroku spoke up. "Are we missing something?" Kagome shook her head. "I've decided to live in this era. Permanently." Shippo began hopping up and down on the ground beside Kagome. "This is so great! You won't need to leave anymore!" Sango put a hand on Shippo's shoulder in attempt to calm him. "Why did you decide to live here? You have a family back in your time."

Kagome looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs. "Inuyasha! You tell them!" Inuyasha looked over to where she sat. "It was your stupid idea." Miroku sighed. "Here we go again. Shouldn't he know by now, not to call her or her ideas stupid?" The rest of the group prepared for the fight that was sure to occur. But to their surprise, Kagome got up from the ground, and walked to the tree. The group watched in silence. Kagome appeared to be talking to the half demon, but then she began tugging Inuyasha's sleeve, and made him fall from the tree and on top of her. Kagome giggled, while Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. You tell them why you decided to stay though. I'll tell them everything else." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Deal."

Sango scratched the side of her head, and whispered to Miroku. "We are definitely missing something." Kagome pulled Inuyasha back to the campfire, and sat back down. "So, why did you decide to live here?" Sango was still puzzled. Kagome sighed. "Okay, okay. Inuyasha talked me into it." Shippo sat in between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't worry about her?" Inuyasha didn't reply. Instead, he picked up Shippo, and put him on his lap. The young fox demon looked up in confusion. Inuyasha just gave a small smile.

Miroku decided to ask what everyone was thinking. "How did you, of all people, convince her to live here?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Well, I didn't really need to convince her." Miroku tilted his head slightly. "I don't follow." "Well…" The half demon turned to Kagome. "You're right this is hard." He turned back to Sango and Miroku. "I'll tell you… if you won't make a big deal out of it." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I asked Kagome to be my mate." Kagome nodded. "And I said yes."

The group stared at the couple with their jaws dropped. Sango was the first to recover from the shock. "You're kidding." Kagome shook her head, and revealed the mate mark at the base of her neck. "Congratulations." Kagome smiled. "Thanks. Oh, there is something else I need to tell you…" Miroku shook his head, to unscramble his thoughts. "You aren't pregnant are you?" Kagome jumped to her feet. "No!" Sango and Miroku both sighed in relief.

Inuyasha jumped up, accidentally knocking Shippo onto the ground. "Are you okay, Shippo?" The young fox demon got up, and rubbed his head. "Why do you care?" Kagome picked up Shippo, and smiled at him. "He cares, because we have an agreement." Shippo looked up. "And what would that be?" "Inuyasha agreed that once we have a hut built, you're coming to live with us." Shippo looked over to Inuyasha, who nodded. A smile spread across the fox demon's face. "Really? I get to live with you guys? I'll have a home again?" Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded. "Yay!" Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms, and resumed hopping up and down.


End file.
